cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Werbistan
|ruler = Darth Andrew |rulertitle = |govthead = Ron Paul |govttitle = |govtoff = Executive Council |offtitle = |govtoff2 = Werbistan Congress |offtitle2 = |formation_date = |formation_event = Federal Republic of Werbistan |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Roman Catholicism Judaism |national_animal = Eagle |area = |population = |ethnicity = |allies = Republic of Sovereign States |currency = |gdpyear = 2009 |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 100% }} Werbistan is a general name for several nations, which include the Old Werbistan, Soviet Werbistan, and the present Federal Republic of Werbistan. All of these Werbistans existed at one point or another on Planet Bob. A Brief History The Beginning of Old Werbistan Werbistan, orignally known as Team Werb, was formed in a Damon's restaurant when they crushed the College Professors in the "Quiz of Death." Many gruesome civil wars later, and during the first Great War, Old Werbistan was founded by Darth Andrew on July 12, 2006, in Saint Josephsberg. The First Imperial Assault Alliance Old Werbistan become a founding nation of the Imperial Assault Alliance. It fought against the darthclone threat, and also participated in the War of Integrity and the third Great War. .]] Soon after that war, Werbistan and other top IAA nations were nuked and/or ZI'ed by rogue GGA nations/allies: Phoib of Amsterdamistan, InvaderZim of Irken, Sultan Amin of Gangga Negara, lizzii of limpzit, ShadowStalker of Republic of Toasts, stumpster of Stumpistan, and tayam of tayame. Soon after, Werbistan left the Imperial Assault Alliance after Darth Andrew became angry with potential abuses with the Charter. HELL and the Disappearance After leaving the Imperial Assault Alliance, Old Werbistan began to searching for a new alliance to be a member of. After briefly being in the League of Small Superpowers, it finally settled in the Hierarchy of Elitist Lethargic LEaches (HELL), a small alliance maintained by a former IAA member, AznBoi97531. However, Werbistan became inactive for reasons that have faded into history, and the nation soon disappeared between August and September 2007. Soviet Werbistan In April 2008, Soviet Werbistan came into existence supposedly after Darth Andrew decided to create a new alliance. Called the Union of Socialistic Soviet Russias, it generated much controversy for those with leftist ideals. After only mere weeks, the alliance folded, and coupled with the disbandment of the Imperial Assault Alliance, Soviet Werbistan also died off. The Federal Republic of Werbistan After briefly existing in a paradoxical plane of existence known only as "NationStates 2," Werbistan was reformed as the Federal Republic of Werbistan on April 22, 2009, when Darth Andrew learned the Imperial Assault Alliance was coming back. It officially rejoined the IAA on April 28, 2009, though it left several months later, November 5, after Darth Andrew expressed to Chimaera and other IAA members major disagreements he had with the direction of the alliance. A day later, on November 6, Werbistan joined the United Blue Directorate. Werbistan purchased it's first ever wonder, a Stock Market, on November 30. On December 1, 2009, it became a founding member of the Republic of Sovereign States, where it resides at to this day. Culture Werbistan's culture is pretty awesome. Just take my word on it. Nation Information Werbistan is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 307 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Werbistan work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Werbistan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Werbistan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Werbistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Werbistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Werbistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations Category:The Imperial Assault Alliance